Digital Dinosaur King
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Tai finds several cards and mysterious stones one day, and now the original Digidestined (not including Kari and T.K.) now have to use their dinosaur partners to save the world from a team that call themselves the Omega Gang. How will this turn out?


Digital Dinosaur King

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, new story time!**

* * *

><p>Tai had set up a picnic and was now waiting for his little sister, her digimon, his best friend, and his best friend's girlfriend. He wanted to have some special time with them, but they had all been so busy. Today was the only day that he managed to set up a meeting. He just hoped they showed up.<p>

_Of course they'll show up. _He reasoned, _I'm just worrying over nothing._ Suddenly, something streaked overhead. He looked up sharply just as it went over the treeline.

"What the-?" he said. Tai shook his head and stood up, planning to investigate.

_Whatever it is, the Digidestined can handle it. _Boy, was he in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find it, though it wasn't what he expected it to be. Some trees had looked like they had been cut down by something and one had a giant hole in its trunk. Scattered around the area were five stones and egg-like pods. He looked inside the trunk to see another stone with another egg-like pod beside it. He picked the two items up to investigate. The stone had a red fireball design on one side and a little device right on the side under it; the pod opened in the middle along a jagged line and inside were two cards. Both had red edges and had pictures on them; one was orange while the other was a dark gray, almost black color. The pictures looked like dinosaurs, but he didn't know which ones. He looked around the area once more, eyes lingering on the other five pods and stones, before deciding what to do.<p>

_The others need to know about this. _he thought, putting the two cards back in the pod and closing it. He then gathered the other pods and stones before heading back to the picnic site.

* * *

><p>Kari, Sora, Gatomon, and Matt weren't there yet. He set the items down on the blanket and took out his D-Terminal, sending a message to the rest of the Digidestined. It told them that he had an important thing to show them and that they needed to meet at the Computer Lab. Tai then closed it and put away the food. He placed everything except the pods, stones, and the blanket in the basket; he tied the blanket around the items to help him carry them. He slung the blanket over his shoulder and picked up the basket, heading out of the park and towards the school.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did Tai call us here? He was in the middle of a picnic with you guys, wasn't he?" Yolei asked after most of them had showed up. Mimi had moved back a few months ago, so she was also there.<p>

"We hadn't gotten there yet. I had just finished getting ready for the picnic when my D-Terminal got the message." Matt said.

"Same thing with me. And I have no idea why, Yolei." Kari said.

"Maybe something happened while he was waiting." Patamon suggested. He was sitting on T.K.'s head, holding onto his hat.

"For some reason, that surprises me." Sora said.

"After what we've been through? It shouldn't." Davis said. V-mon facepalmed. His partner didn't always get sarcasm.

"She was being sarcastic, Davis." Joe deadpanned.

"Oh."

"No matter how old you get, Davis, you don't always get sarcasm." T.K. said, also deadpanning. Davis growled.

"Watch it, T.A.! I get more sarcasm than you do!"

"No, no he does not." Gatomon muttered under her breath, making Kari giggle.

"It's T.K." the blonde sighed.

"Calm down, Davis." Cody said. The gogglehead huffed, but didn't present anymore arguments. Just then, Tai came in with the blanket.

"Don't ask why I have the picnic blanket over my shoulder. I'll explain in a while." he said at their strange looks, setting the blanket and the basket on the floor.

"...Then why, may I ask, did you call us here and cancel the picnic?" Izzy asked as Tai untied the blanket.

"This." was all he said as the blanket was totally untied, revealing the egg-like pods and the stones. Everyone stared in shock and surprise.

"There was something that flew overhead and landed in the forest. When I went to check it out, I found these." Tai said, grabbing the pod from before and opening it, pulling out the two cards, "And these cards, too. The pictures look like dinosaurs."

"Interesting. You say that these fell out of the sky?" Tai nodded to Izzy's question.

"Yeah. Some of the trees broke because of these things. I found the red cards and this stone," he held up the stone with the fireball pattern, "inside the trunk of a tree that got hit with it. The rest were scattered about in the same area. I didn't have time to check the other stones and egg things."

"Pods, Tai. They're called pods. But, why would these things just fall out of the sky?" Ken asked, grabbing Tai's empty pod and examining it. The previous leader shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"Guys," Sora said, getting the others' attention, "Each of these stones has a symbol and a color. I think that the stone Tai found is supposed to mean Fire," she then pointed to the other stones one by one, "That's Wind, Earth, Water, Grass, and Lightning."

"Oh, yeah!" Tai suddenly said, turning the cards around to show the backs of them to the others, "These cards also had the same symbols on the back as the Fire Stone. I think they're supposed to go together or something."

"No duh, genius." Matt rolled his eyes, picking up the Earth Stone, "And the thing is, why did they appear where _you_ were?"

"Coincidence?"

"I don't think so. Either someone did it on purpose or you just have a LOT of dumb luck." That made Tai fume. As all of this was going on, T.K. and Kari had checked out the cards on the computer and saw that Tai was right.

"Tai, you're hunch on the cards was right," T.K. interrupted, "The pictures on those cards _are_ of dinosaurs."

"See? I was right!" Tai huffed to Matt, who rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, the others picked up the other stones. Joe picked up the Water Stone, Sora with the Wind Stone, Mimi with the Grass Stone, and Izzy with the Lightning Stone. As soon as they did, the stones started to glow and the kids glowed with them. Mimi let out a squeal of surprise, Tai yelped, and the others jumped slightly. Soon, however, the glowing stopped.

"What just happened?" Armadillomon asked.

"I don't know." Wormmon shook his head. Joe looked down at his stone and noticed a similar contraption like the one on Tai's.

"What's with this?" he asked, showing Tai the little device. Th jungle-haired boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I was meaning to ask Izzy about that. It's on my stone, too."

"I think it's on _all_ of the stones." Yolei said.

"What about those dinosaurs on the cards? What kind of dinos are they?" Davis asked.

"What about the other pods? You haven't opened them yet, either." Patamon said.

"We might as well get looking, then." Mimi said, opening the closest one to her. Inside were cards similar to Tai's, except they had the colors and symbol of the Grass Stone. It was the same for the others. As that happened, T.K. and Kari started looking up the dinos.

"We can't tell what six of those cards are, but we can tell you guys about the other half dozen." Kari said, "Tai has a Siamotyrannus, Matt has a Stegosaurus, Sora has an Allosaurus, Izzy has a Styracosaurus, Joe has a Saltasaurus, and Mimi has a Maiasaura."

"Don't you mean Maiasaurus?" Davis asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's definitely Maiasaura." Cody then had a thought.

"What would happen if we put the dinosaur cards and their corresponding stones together?" Everyone looked at each other. Tai grinned in a similar fashion to Davis.

"Only one way to find out." he said, then ran out the door and towards the back of the school. The others picked up the pods and the blanket (the stones were in their pockets and the cards were in their hands) and ran after him.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the field and Tai was waiting for them.<p>

"What to you guys so long?"

"You try to guess." Matt panted. He wasn't used to as much exercise as Tai, Sora, Ken, T.K., Kari, and Davis did. Neither were the others except for the digimon.

"Now," the brunette said, getting out his stone, "Time to see what this will do." He then slid the stone upwards on his dinosaur card. There was a flash of red light, and then a Siamotyrannus was suddenly standing there. It looked at them as they looked at it in surprise and slight fear.

"Tai," Yolei said, "PUT HIM BACK!" Tai had no idea how. He tried toying with the little device on the side and Siamotyrannus turned back into a card, which flew into his hand.

"Well," Hawkmon said, "At least we know what happens when you combine the cards and the stones."

"What do you think would happen if I slid it the other way?" Tai asked. Everyone looked at him. He really wasn't going to bring out that giant lizard again, was he...? He then slid the stone downwards across the card. It glowed red and flew towards the ground, becoming:

"A baby dinosaur...?" Izzy asked, amazed and astonished. The card had become a shape like the giant lizard's, only miniature, and it had the same colors. He looked at Tai before jumping into his arms.

"Whoa! Easy, little guy." the previous leader said. Siamotyrannus wagged his tiny tail.

"HE'S SO CUUUTE!" Mimi suddenly squealed, hearts in her eyes. Everyone (except Siamotyrannus) sweatdropped.

"Of course she would say that about a baby dinosaur..." Gatomon groaned.

"Oh, he should be given a name! Like Bert, Luke, Mark, Johnny-"

"Flame." Tai interrupted, "How about Flame, little guy?" Siamotyrannus nodded. He hadn't liked the other names the girl with the pink hair had been saying.

"Why are we even naming a baby dinosaur in the first place?" Joe asked. Sora shrugged.

"We're probably going to be with them for quite a while, so why not give them names?" she reasoned. Joe groaned.

"There's no telling to how my family will react to this..."

"Don't forget the rest of us. We can't tell them about this when we barely know about it ourselves." Yolei said.

"How about we tell our parents that they're... weird-looking dogs?" Davis said. Everyone looked at him.

"What? I've gotten away with telling my parents and Jun that DemiV-mon was a stuffed animal for almost a year. The weird-looking dog think might work."

"For once, that might actually be a good idea coming out of Davis' mouth." T.K. said. Davis fumed.

"Before Davis tries to kill T.K.," Matt interrupted, giving his little brother a glare, "Why don't we check out the other dinosaurs? Y'know, see what they look like and stuff." The others thought that this was a good idea and agreed. Matt the did the same as Tai did the first time and soon summoned a Stegosaurus. He cawed before looking around, locking eyes with Matt.

"Hey, big guy. I'm Matt." he said. The dino cawed again.

"Ooh, I know the perfect name for Stegosaurus!" Mimi suddenly said, "Diamond, since diamonds can be found in the Earth, which is Stegosaurus's element!" Matt turned back to the dinosaur.

"What do you say? Is Diamond a good name?" He nodded and then nudged him.

"Hey!" Tai was laughing.

"He really likes you, Matt!" he laughed. Flame was confused, along with Diamond. Matt sighed before turning the Stegosaurus back into a card, then into his baby form. He went over to Matt and started rubbing his legs like a cat would, and this made Davis start laughing. The others then summoned and named their dinosaurs. Joe had the Saltasaurus, whom Mimi helped name Wave; Mimi had the Maiasaura, who she named Leaf; Sora had the Allosaurus and named him Breeze; Izzy had the Styracosaurus and Mimi had helped name him Spear. Soon, the six all had dinosaurs. But, their journey was just starting.

* * *

><p>In another part of the world:<p>

"Hey, boss! Look at this!" a blue-haired, blue-eyed man said. He wore a tracksuit and sneakers, both variations of the colors blue and green. He was calling to a tall, imposing man, whom had dark brown hair and black eyes. He wore a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. He walked over to the screen the other man was viewing, which seemed to be a map of the world. A red dot was blinking in Japan.

"Our first dinosaur to catch, boss?" the other man asked. The second man nodded, saying: "Of course it is, Jesse. After what happened with the first stone circle, I will not let the dinosaurs I worked so hard to catch get away."

"You mean the dinos _we_ worked so hard to catch." Jesse muttered under his breath. The man turned to him sharply.

"What was that?" the man growled. Jesse brought his hands up in defense.

"N-nothing, Dr. A. Nothing, boss. I'll get Xavier and Yvonne, along with Shanty, right away and we'll be out of here in no time."

"You'd better. Even Lance and Liella might be better fighters than you three goons if you mess this up." Dr. A said before walking away. Jesse gulped, then ran out to find his two partners and dinosaur. Nearby, a girl with long, light blue hair had overheard the entire conversation. She had the same color eyes as her hair, wore black pants, white sneakers, gloves the same color as her hair, and a black and white trench-coat.

"Hmm..." she said, then walked away.

* * *

><p>The Digidestined were in the Computer Lab, Izzy and Yolei making scanners so that they could call out the dinosaurs faster and easier. It didn't take long, and now there were six boxes that looked like cardholders with straps (each one with a set color so they could tell who's was who's). They put them on their wrists, then set out to show the dinos the town.<p>

* * *

><p>They were now walking by the wharf part of the city, showing the dinos everything they could.<p>

"How'd you like the city, guys?" Sora asked the dinosaurs. They all cawed in happiness, until Flame looked towards the water.

"Something wrong, Flame?" Tai asked, everyone stopping. He kept looking out into the water until he started to growl and tense up. The digimon and other dinosaurs did as well.

"Uh oh." was all Joe managed out before something broke the surface of the water. A dinosaur with a shape similar to Maiasaura's had come out of the water and was now staring them down. Flame growled before barking at Tai.

"What-?"

"I think he wants to fight, Tai." V-mon said. Tai nodded. If that's what Flame wanted, it's what he was going to get. Pressing a few buttons on his scanner (like the techies had shown them), he called Flame back into his card and then slashed it across the scanner. Flame was instantly there, angry and growling at the dinosaur. Izzy was also typing on his computer, trying to find out what dinosaur it was.

"Aha!" he said suddenly, "It's a Shantungosaurus. An herbivore, and a peaceful one too."

"This one doesn't look peaceful." T.K. said. Then, the Shantungosaurus tackled Flame, sending him over their heads.

"Flame!" Tai shouted. He picked himself up and shook his head before roaring. He tried tackling the herbivore again, but missed and nearly went into the water. He turned around just as the dinosaur hit him with a swinging tail. It knocked him into the water, but he swam up and climbed out, ready to fight again. This time, when Flame tried tackling the Shantungosaurus, it worked and sent it flying. But, it wouldn't stay down. It got up and jumped on him, hitting him hard with its back legs. It hopped off and Flame was barely able to stand. Tai's scanner started to beep and blink red.

"Flame's low on energy." explained Yolei, "We've gotta do something soon, or Flame will be turned back into a card."

"What about that other card that came with the pod? Maybe it can help." Kari said.

"It's worth a shot if it will help us win this battle." Tai said, then took out the mentioned card from his pocket and slashed it across the scanner. Flame then started glowing red and fire surrounded his mouth. He jumped into the air, twirled, then bit the Shantungosaurus right on the back. The flame spread all over the herbivore, but not one spark touched Flame. After he had let go and the fire died down, the Shantungosaurus fell on its side and turned into a card with the colors and symbol of the Grass Stone. Flame panted, then fell and turned into a card himself. Tai caught Flame's card and turned him back into his baby form to check on him. All he got was a lick in the face.

"Good to see you're okay, Flame..." Tai moaned, wiping the dino-slobber off his face.

"What kind of move WAS that? It was awesome!" Davis asked. Tai shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you should give it a name, Davis."

"Fire Bomb! It's perfect, since Flame was on fire and hit that dinosaur like a bomb!"

"Wait, where _is_ that card?" Armadillomon asked, looking around.

"It was near the edge of the water last time I saw it." T.K. said, looking around as well. Everyone was confused.

* * *

><p>On a building above them:<p>

"Wow. How did that kid get the Fire Bomb Move card?" a man, taller than Jesse, said. He wore a black jacket, (weird) purple pants, fingerless red gloves, and red shoes. He was standing beside Jesse and a girl about the same age. She was shorter than Jesse, had blonde hair, and wore a purple tank top, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. Jesse had an extendable arm gadget in his left hand, while his right now held the Shantungosaurus's card.

"Probably came with the Siamotyrannus and Fire Stone, Xavier." the woman said. Jesse gritted his teeth.

"Next time, those kids are going down. Shanty'll want revenge on that Siamotyrannus, and so do I." he said, then they left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-da! What do you guys think of my crossover? Review or PM, and I'll see ya later! P.S., I'm in a Dinosaur King mood right now, so expect more Dinosaur King chapters that might come up.<strong>_


End file.
